Hermanos, Amigos, Magia y ¿Amor?
by Luz de Angel
Summary: Eriol y Sakura son hermanos, pero por problemas de salud, Sakura se ha ido a EE.UU. Luego de 5 años allí, Sakura vuelve a Japón con su amiga Tomoyo.
1. Prologo

Hola!!! Como andan???

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia!!!

La cuan espero que sea de su agrado!!!

Recuerden que cualquier pregunta o comentario, me lo dejan en un RW n.n

-SCC no me pertenece- Dialogo.

-_SCC no me pertenece_- Pensamientos.

SCC no me pertenece- Narración.

**Hermanos, Amigos, Magia y ¿Amor?**

Era un día como cualquiera en la ciudad de Tomoeda, en una de sus cafeterías se encontraban dos amigos, el primero era, de porte atlético, apuesto, con un cuerpo bien formado, de facciones exquisitas, ojos profundos y provocadores color zafiro, piel pálida y cabello negro con destellos azules a la luz del sol, de unos 1.76 de estatura, y el segundo era igual de apuesto, un cuerpo un poco mas fornido, con facciones igualmente de exquisitas, de unos ojos ámbar arrebatadores y profundos, piel morena y cabello castaño con destellos chocolate y de unos 1.77 de estatura. Ellos charlaban, como casi siempre lo hacían.

-Shaoran -cambio de tema repentinamente el oji-zafiro- ¿Te he contado, que mi hermanita Sakura vuelve en 10 días a Japón con una amiga?-dice con emoción, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermanita.

-No, eso es algo que no me has contado Eriol…- dice el ambarino sin darle mucha importancia -y ahora que lo pienso, veo seguido a tu hermano mayor Tuoya, a tu padre el señor Hiragizawa y también a tu madre la señora Nadeshiko Hiragizawa, pero hace mucho que no veo a tu "hermanita" (**N.A **Shaoran dice _hermanita_ en un tono medio sarcástico, ya que cree, que no debe de ser tan _hermanita_ como Eriol y Touya dicen), ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto el ambarino, un poco intrigado.

-Como te he contado, mi madre fue violada hace 15 años, ¿recuerdas? Tan solo 4 años antes de que te fueras a Hong Kong, cuando Touya tenía 8 años, y yo apenas tenía 1, después de ese ataque mi madre quedo embarazada y como mi padre no quiso que abortara, el embarazo siguió su ritmo normal, no hubo ningún problema durante el embarazo, pero… el parto si fue todo un problema, mi hermanita nació con serios problemas de salud, pero todo estuvo bien, hasta… aran unos 5 años, antes de que tu volvieras de Hong Kong, ella estuvo serios problemas y los doctores dijeron que era por las complicaciones del parto, entonces mis padre decidieron mandarla a Estados Unidos para especialistas trataran sus problemas de salud, pero mi padre no pudo ir con ella, por su empresa, mi madre tampoco pudo ir por su pánico a volar, Toya tampoco por sus estudios y yo menos por los míos, mi madre hablo con una amiga, la señorita Sonomi Daidoji, quien acepto gustosa de cuidar a mi hermanita durante su tratamiento, según los doctores ella se encuentra mejor… y en 10 días volverá, con la hija de la señorita Sonomi Daidoji- dijo dando por terminada su breve pero interesante historia.

-¡Wow! Esa parte de la historia no la sabia Eriol, pero me alegro de que Sakura esté bien- Shaoran está feliz de que Sakura estuviera bien, hacia casi 11 años que no la veía y estaba feliz de que pronto la vería de nuevo, pero ¿Sakura seguiría siendo como la recordaba?

-si yo también me alegro, según los doctores, Sakura ya no tendrá ningún problema- dijo con una sonrisa –de tener alguno, volverá a Estados Unidos con la hija de la señorita Daidoji.

-bien… por cierto me muero de ganas de volver a ver a tu "hermanita"- dijo en un tono algo pícaro, cosa que hizo molestar a Eriol.

-¡Hey! Ni se te ocurra propasarte con mi hermana o te mato- dijo mas como advertencia que como amenaza.

-calma- dijo Shaoran después de largar una estruendosa carcajada -solo bromeo… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no hay un dicho que dice… _las hermanos de los amigos tienen bigotes_? Cálmate, no haré nada con tu hermana… que ella no quiera hacer con migo- ante la mirada de furia de Eriol, asía él Shaoran volvió a explotar en sonoras carcajadas.

Así siguieron hablando durante un buen rato mas, en el que él oji-ambas aprovecho cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, para molestar al oji-zafiro, con su "hermanita".

Sé que me quedo corto… pero es como un prologo u.u

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron un RW en "DESCUBIERTOS" y a las que me pusieron en favoritos, realmente me animaron a seguir escribiendo!!!

Besos y abrazos a todos!!!

CIAOOOO!!!

P.D: regálenle un RW a esta niña de 5 años atrapada en cuerpo de quinceañera XP


	2. Aeropuerto

Hola!!! Como andan???

Aquí estoy con la conti!!!

-SCC no me pertenece- Dialogo.

-_SCC no me pertenece_- Pensamientos.

SCC no me pertenece- Narración.

*** Cambio de escena.

**Hermanos, Amigos, Magia y ¿Amor?**

Los 10 días de espera pasaron rápidamente y ya era hora de ir a recoger a Sakura y a la hija de la señorita Daidoji al aeropuerto, como Touya hoy trabajaba, al igual que el señor Hiragizawa, la señora Hiragizawa no sabía maneja y dado que Eriol al igual que su hermano y su padre, tenía su propio auto, (**N.A** un deportivo negro, con espacio para 5 personas) le toco ir a buscarlas, cosa que no le molesto, ya que sería el primero de su familia en ver a Sakura después de casi un año (**N.A** ya sé que Sakura hace 5 años que está en EE. UU, pero como buena familia que eran, cada vez que podían iban a verla, también aclaro que en todos esos viajes que hicieron, Eriol nunca pudo conocer a la hija de la señorita Daidoji).

***

-Me pregunto ¿Donde estará Shaoran?, estoy seguro que le dije que nos encontraríamos aquí- Eriol suelta un suspiro.

FLACKBLACK

_-Hola Shaoran Li, el habla- dijo un oji-ámbar del otro lado de la línea._

_-Hola Shaoran, soy Eriol- respondió un oji-zafiro._

_-Ha Eriol ¿Qué necesitas?_

_-¿Como que necesito? Me ofendes ¿Qué, acaso un amigo no puede llamar a otro amigo para saber como esta?_

_-Si, un amigo lo aria, pero conociéndote, se que algo quieres algo… ¿Me equivoco?_

_-No, no lo haces, de hecho quería saber si ¿Puedes acompañarme al aeropuerto?_

_-¿Aeropuerto? ¿Para qué?_

_-Ya han pasado 10 días, eso quiere decir que hoy vuelve mi hermanita._

_-Cierto, se me había olvidado._

_-Si me lo imaginaba, por esa razón te lo recuerdo._

_-Pero ¿Tú tienes auto? ¿Para que quieres que te acompañe?_

_-Es que mi hermana es algo exagerada con el equipaje y si su amiga es igual que ella, necesitare a alguien para ayudarme y quien mejor que tu Shaoran._

_-De acuerdo, pero después de esto… Más te vale que me dejes salir con Sakura._

_-¿Queeeeeee? ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque hace tiempo que no la veo y me gustaría pasar tiempo con ella._

_-Mientras ese tiempo sea solo como amigos._

_-Claro que si o ¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra?_

_-No dudo de tus palabras, dudo de tus actos._

_-De acuerdo te veo allá- dijo luego de soltar una estruendosa carcajada._

_-Genial, nos vemos a las 3 en punto._

_-De acuerdo, adiós Eriol._

_-Adiós Shaoran._

FIN FLACKBLACK

-Puedo entender que Sakura y la señorita Daidoji tarden, ¿Pero Shaoran? Ese chico es mas distraído que Sakura- dijo mientras se paraba y miraba a su alrededor en busca de Shaoran o Sakura.

***

-¡Dios Saku apúrate!- dijo una hermosa chica, con curvas en los lugares adecuados y del tamaño adecuado, de cabello negro hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran como la amatista, tenía una piel casi tan blanca como la porcelana, de unos 1,70 de estatura.

-Lo ciento Tommy, es que no encontraba mis valijas- Dijo un muy hermosa chica, físicamente igual a su amiga, solo que esta tenía el cabello de color ámbar y le llegaba a media espalda, sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas y siempre expresaban lo que sentía, de piel morena y de unos 1,70 de estatura.

-Saku, realmente eres muy distraída, ¿Sabes?- le dijo con una sonrisa la amatista.

-Si lo sé, me lo han dicho unas 1,348 veces… Busquemos a mi querido hermano Eriol- dijo Sakura, mientras hacia una visera con su mano y buscaba a su hermano –no lo veo por ninguna parte Tommy dijo girándose asía su amiga.

Al girarse Sakura se sobresalto al encontrarse con un par de arrebatadores y profundos ojos ámbar, que le resultaban extrañamente conocidos. Se sorprendió al ver que el dueño de esos hermosos y conocidos ojos era muy guapo.

-¿A quién estas buscando preciosa?- dijo el oji-ámbar -¿Si gustas puedo ayudarte?… Claro al menos que estés buscando a tu novio- el oji-ámbar estiro su mano- Un gusto mi nombre es Li Shaoran.

Sakura lo miro mucho mas sorprendida.

_-¿Li Shaoran? ¿No puede ser el mismo Shaoran del que me enamore cuando era pequeña?- _pensó la oji-esmeralda.

-Un gusto, soy Hiragizawa Sakura (**N.A:** si, si, si, se que suena algo raro, pero me gusto más que Kinomoto Eriol) y no, estoy buscando a mi hermano- Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa, por estar al frente de tan guapo chico, mientras estrechaba su mano.

-¿Sakura? ¿Hiragizawa Sakura?-_¿No puede ser la hermanita de Eriol?_

-Si y ella es Daidoji Tomoyo- dijo presentando a su amiga.

-Un gusto- saludo muy cortésmente Tomoyo, mientras estrechaba la mano del oji-ámbar.

-Una pregunta Sakura… ¿Eres la hermana menor de Hiragizawa Eriol y Hiragizawa Touya?-_Espero que me diga que no, es realmente linda, pero si llega a ser hermana de Eriol y Tuoya mas me vale no pasar mucho tiempo con ella._

Sakura puso cara de supresa-_ ¿Cómo es que este chico sabe eso? Un momento… ¿Eso quiere decir que él es mi Shaoran?_- pensó una muy preocupado oji-esmeralda.

-Si, ellos son mis hermanos ¿Me dirías quien eres tú y como es que sabes que ellos son mis hermanos?

Shaoran esbozos una sonrisa_- ¡Que increíble! ¡Estoy al frente de Sakura!_

-Soy un amigo de tu hermano Eriol y se suponía que yo venía a ayudarlo a él con sus equipajes- dijo aun sonriendo, pero muy decepcionado por dentro, ya que era la hermana de su amigo, por lo tanto estaba prohibida.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde está el mi hermano?- pregunto Sakura.

-Realmente aun no lo encuentro, pero deja lo llamo.

Shaoran saco se teléfono móvil y busco el numero de Eriol, luego de unos segundos Eriol contesto.

-¿Me puedes decir donde estas Shaoran?- contesto un oji-zafiro molesto por la tardanza de su amigo.

-Tranquilo Eriol… tengo unas muy razonables excusas para no estar donde estas tú en estos momentos- se acuso el ambarino.

-¿Y serias tan amable de decirme cuáles son tus escusas?

-Claro, mis acusas se llaman Hiragizawa Sakura y Daidoji Tomoyo, te suenan esos nombre- pregunto el ambarino con una chispa de gracia en sus palabras.

-¿Estas con mi hermanita y con la hija de la señorita Daidoji?

-Si.

-¿Dime donde esta? No está bien que dos mentes inocentes estén con un pervertido como tu Shaoran- dijo el oji-zafiro.

-¡Oye Eriol! No seas así o le cuento a tu hermanita las que te mandas.

-Hazlo dudo que te crea… en fin ¿Dónde están?

-Estamos cerca de la salida principal, si te apuras te esperamos.

-Ni se te ocurra irte con mi hermana- dijo en zafiro en un tono amenazador.

-Si te apuras no me iré con ellas- dijo cortando la llamada.

-Me quiero imaginar que lo has dicho en broma ¿Verdad?- pregunto Sakura con cara de susto.

-Claro pequeña Sakura, es solo que me gusta molestar a Eriol… vamos a la salida principal, es allí donde nos encontraremos con Eriol- Dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba uno de esos carros enormes y ponía las maletas de ambas chicas, para luego dirigirse a la salida.

***

Eriol se quedo mirando su teléfono móvil luego de que Shaoran le cortara.

-_Sera mejor que me apure o este es capaz de hacer lo que dijo-_ pensó Eriol para luego salir corriendo asía la puerta principal del aeropuerto.

Les gusto espero que sí!!!

**Maandy16, Gabriela-Lua, Pechochale17, ViiAnnEy Y ****zhikizzme**

Gracias por ponerme en alertas y favoritos!!! Eso me alegra el día n.n

**SatsuTohsaka:** Me alegro de que te allá gustado!!! Yukito sale seguro como amigo de Tuoya, pero Kero tengo dudas, va a ver magia seguro.

**Caro0paz:**Me pone feliz que te allá gustado aquí tienes la conti.

**Zhikizzme:** Loca y querida amiga, que raro tu en el suelo (nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬) me pone súper, mega, archí feliz de que te guste mi historia =D

Que tú me linches si dejo de colocar capis, no quiere decir que los demás también me lichen ¬_¬

**Anónima:** qué bueno que te allá gustado!!! Sakura y Tomoyo tiene 15 años, pero Shaoran y Eriol 16… Espero que al próximo RW (si es que hay próximo T^T) pongas un nombre.

**Natsuki:** Linda y amada Natsuki!!! Tanto tiempo!!! Tienes razón hay una mezcla de A.D.N que da miedo jajajajaja… claro ahora te doy una pequeña descripción de la familia de Saku.

El padre o señor Hiragizawa, tiene pelo negro y ojos Zafiro.

La madre, señora Hiragizawa o señora Nadeshiko, cabello gris y ojos como la esmeralda.

El hijo mayor Tuoya, pelo negro y ojos cafés, como su abuelo.

El hijo del medio Eriol, pelo negro con destellos azules y ojos zafiro.

La hija menor Sakura, pelo ámbar y ojos esmeraldas.

Admito que es la genética es medio rara, pero como es mi historia yo hago lo que quieto u.u

***

Antes de irme aclaro dos cositas.

1-Are los capis cortas, así no se me agotan las ideas y le s tengo uno cada semana.

2-Tratare de publicarlos todos los sábados.

Ciaoooo!!! Cuídense!!! Besos!!!

P.D: regálenle un RW a esta niña de 5 años atrapada en cuerpo de quinceañera XP


	3. Eriol y Mamá

Hola!!! Como andan???

Sé que me tarde, pero tengo una escusa, las Clamp mi invitaron a tomar el té, allí Shaoran y Eriol dejaron a Sakura y Tomoyo, para podre venirse conmigo…

"¬_¬ si claro tu"

Y quien eres tú???

"Soy tu conciencia"

O.O conciencia? Creí que no tenia -.-

"¬¬ pues tienes y estoy aquí para que digas la verdad"

Bien, bien, de acuerdo eso no paso, las respectivas parejas siguen juntas por desgracia.

"Eso está mejor u.u"

Como decía, no he podido subir, una de mis amigas estaba mal y me necesitaba.

"Es verdad"

Pero tranqui!!! Que aquí estoy con la conti!!!

"y eso qué? Como si a alguien le gustara tu historia"

¬¬ alguien quiere una conciencia? Se la regalo, aquí la conti… y no digas nada conciencia molesta!!!

-SCC no me pertenece- Dialogo.

-_SCC no me pertenece_- Pensamientos.

SCC no me pertenece- Narración.

*** Cambio de escena.

**Hermanos, Amigos, Magia y ¿Amor?**

-Hey Saku- susurro Tomoyo en tono confidencial para que Shaoran no escuchara.

-¿Que?- pregunto Sakura en el mismo tono confidencial.

-¿Le dirás a tu familia sobre eso?- pregunta la amatista.

Sakura pone cara de suma preocupación, agacha la cabeza y piensa por un momento.

-No lo sé, lo estuve pensando durante todo el vuelo, pero no lo sé ¿Tu qué dices que haga?- pregunta la esmeralda muy preocupada y con la esperanza de que su amiga le dé una idea.

-Sinceramente… no lo sé, recuerda que yo no se lo dije a mi madre por miedo a como reaccione- respondió Tomoyo con tristeza.

-Si, lo sé- dice Sakura mientras suelta un suspiro –me pone muy mal ocultarle algo a mi familia, en especial a Eriol.

-Te entiendo, igual me pasa a mí con mi madre- responde Tomoyo.

Ambas se quedan en silencio por unos segundos, mientras seguían de cerca a Shaoran.

-¡Ya se!- susurra de nuevo Sakura -¿Qué tal si…?

-Aquí es donde debemos esperar a Eriol- Shaoran interrumpiendo a Sakura -de seguro que viene en camino- dijo girándose a ambas chicas que venían a unos pasos atrás de el.

-¡Si!- respondió Sakura –¡Me muero de ganas de ver a Eriol¡- dice mientras daba saltitos de emoción.

-Sera lindo conocer por fin a tu hermano Saku- dijo Tomoyo.

Shaoran mira a Tomoyo con extrañeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no conoces a Eriol? Yo creí que el iba muy seguido a , de la misma forma que creí que ustedes venían aquí- dice un muy confundido Shaoran.

Tomoyo lo escuchaba divertida y cuando Shaoran termino negó con la cabeza.

-Cada vez que Eriol viaja a yo no estaba y las veces que vinimos aquí con Sakura, era Eriol el que no estaba- respondió Tomoyo.

-¿Tanto tiempo y aun no se conoces?- Shaoran rio un poco –eso sí que es raro.

-Si- asiente la amatista – pero Saku habla tonto de él que siento que lo conozco.

-Y hablando de roma- dice Shaoran mirando por encima del hombro de la amatista, como un chico de ojos zafiros se les acercaba caminando –el demoño se asoma.

Tomoyo mira asía donde decía Shaoran y ve a un chico muy apuesto caminar asía ellos, ella se sonroja levemente y se gira hacia Sakura.

-¿El es Eriol?- pregunta ya con su color de piel normal.

Sakura para de saltar y mira asía donde le decía Tomoyo (**N.A:** si, estuvo saltando durante todo ese rato ¬¬).

-¡Si!- exclama mientras se dirigía corriendo asía su hermano.

Eriol distingue a su hermana corriendo asía él, se para en su lugar a esperar la tan habitual reacción de su hermana al verlo después de mucho tiempo.

-¡Eriol!- dice Sakura para abrazarlo como siempre -¡Te extrañe mucho hermano!

-¡Sakura!- dice Eriol respondiendo a su abrazo –tanto tiempo hermanita, yo también te extrañe- responde en su tono calmado tan habitual en él.

-¡Si! ¡Realmente mucho tiempo!- Sakura se aleja un poco de él y lo toma de una mano -¡Ven! ¡Quiero que conozcas a mi amiga Tomoyo!

Sakura jala a Eriol, asía Tomoyo que estaba esperando junto a Shaoran.

Tomoyo miraba la escena muy sonriente y para nada sonrojada.

-¡Eriol ella es mi mejor amiga Tomoyo!- EXLAMA Sakura muy emocionada.

Eriol dirige su mirada asía la aludida y se queda atónito al ver unos hermosos ojos como la amatista.

-Hola un gusto conocerte, soy Daidoji Tomoyo- dice extendiendo le la mano a Eriol y aun sin sonrojarse.

-El gusto es mío- reacciona Eriol, mientras le toma la mano –señorita Daidoji- le deposita un beso en la mano a Tomoyo y luego sonríe (**N.A:** me encanta cuando Eriol hace eso XD)- yo soy Hiragizawa Eriol.

Cuando Eriol le sonto la mano Tomoyo esta sonrojándose de nuevo.

-¡Que bueno!- dice Sakura con su habitual alegría –creí que ustedes jamás se conocerían.

Eriol se da cuenta de la presencia de Shaoran y decide hacerle una de sus maldades.

-Díganme ¿Cómo las trato este supuesta amigo mío?- dijo Eriol a ambas chicas.

-¡Bien!- contesto Sakura –Li fue muy BUENO, hasta llevo nuestro equipaje.

-Si fue muy amable de su parte Li- dijo Tomoyo sonriente.

-Por favor díganme Shaoran- pidió a la esmeralda y a la amatista.

-Solo si tú me dices Sakura y a ella Tomoyo- pidió Sakura a lo que Tomoyo asintió.

-de acuerdo.

Eriol miro a Shaoran muy sorprendido y algo molesto, sorprendido porque nunca escucho a Shaoran pedir que lo llamaran por su nombre, ni aceptar llamar por su nombre a una chica y molesto porque Shaoran se las ingenio para cambiar de tema, evitando una de sus bromas.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a casa, mama estaba muy emocionada por su llagada- dijo el oji-zafiro dirigiéndose asía la oji-amatista.

-¡Si! ¡Quiero ver a mama!- exclamo Sakura.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al estacionamiento, entre Eriol y Shaoran acomodaban el equipaje en ambos autos, tarea muy difícil considerando la cantidad de valijas.

Cuando Eriol estaba por poner junto a las demás un pequeño valso de manos, Sakura y Tomoyo interrumpieron horrorizadas.

-¡NO!- exclamaron amabas.

Eriol se sobre salta al igual que Shaoran y las miran muy confundidos.

-Esa la llevo yo en mi mano- dijo Tomoyo tratando de disimulas su horror.

-Si, eso es lo mejor- dice Sakura.

Eriol se gira asía Shaoran y lo mismo hace este, ambos se miran muy confundidos.

Luego de acomodar todo el equipaje y dejar el extraño y misterioso bolso junto a Tomoyo en el asiento de atrás, Eriol arranco su auto t se dirigió a su cara, mientras Shaoran los seguía.

Al llegar a su casa, Sakura bajo del auto y se dirigió a su casa, entro y saludo al personal que estaba feliz de verla, luego se dirigió al jardín trasero, donde sabia estaría su madre.

-¡Mami!- grito Sakura emocionada, viendo a su madre sentada en el borde du una fuente con un libro en la mano.

Nadeshiko escucho a su hija, levanto la mirada y la vio corre asía donde estaba ella, se para y extendió sus brazos para recibirla.

-¡Sakura! ¡Hija que feliz estoy de verte! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe?- dice mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Tanto como yo a ti.

Luego de que llegaran Tuoya y el señor Hiragizawa, se terminaron los saludos, entonces Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakura, pusieron el bolso de mano en la cama para abrirlo y dejar…

***

Bueno eso es todo!!!

Que tendrán Tomoyo y Sakura en su bolso de mano??? Eso yo lo sé y ustedes tendrán que esperar!!!

Bien empezare agradeciendo a: xXSakuraBlossomsXx, Pechochale17, Miriel Malfoy Li, sakushao4ever, sakushao4ever, nani27, rukia Alejandra y Sasha Kinoli, Louiize. Por poner DIA De San Valentin en favoritos.

Gracias a: rukia Alejandra y Adri Antara. Por ponerme en autores favoritos.

Sigo por responder RW de **Hermanos, Amigos, Magia y ¿Amor?**

Cati: gracias!!! No sabes lo feliz que me pone que te guste n.n y viste no queda. Espero que también te guste este capi!!!

CCH.91226: que bueno y me gustaría mucho!!!

Pechochale17: gracias!!! Obvio que la sigo, odio a la gente que deja una historia por la mitad y no quiero ser una de esas personas (además si no la sigo una amiga me lincha O.O)

Zhikizzme: -.- es verdad, lo había olvidado… y Feliz día para ti también, yo también te amo a ti loca!!! Que así solo me llama David-kun ¬¬ y espero poder comunicarme contigo… TE EXTRAÑO T^T

Kazuyo: qué bueno!!!!!

Natsuki: que feliz me hace eso!!! Jajaja ni creas que te digo que pasa en los otros capis y la magia esta a la vuelta de la esquina ;)

Espero que no les moleste pero también responderé los RW de Día de San Valentin

Chiare_chan: me alegro de que te allá gustado!!! Si lo se T^T me di cuenta después de publicar… en esta historia también me paso.

Caro0paz: Eriol no es idiota… yo lo hice idiota XD y si ojala verte aquí n.n

Ashaki: como le dije a Chiare-chan, me di cuenta tarde jajaja

Mariel Malfoy Li: gracias!!! Y es necesario que la responda???

Adri Antara: no sos la única romántica empedernida n///n y si me veras, ya que tus historias están muy buenas. Con respecto a RW de Descubiertos, esa era la idea engañar jajaja XD y tranqui, seguro con el tiempo te vuelves cada vez mejor n.n

Natsuki: jajajaja que bueno!!! :d va a pasar cuantas veces yo quiera y más si se que te enojas (te ves súper kawai enojada XD)

P.D: La magia esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

P.D.2: regálenle un RW a esta niña de 5 años atrapada en cuerpo de quinceañera XP

Cuídense mucho!!! Los y las kiero!!!!!

CIAOOO!!!!


	4. ¿Que hay dentro de ese Bolso?

Hola!!! Como andan???

Espero que estén bien!!!

La razón de que actualice es la lluvia, si leyeron bien LA LLUVIA, como aquí está lloviendo (y la lluvia me inspira) me puse a escribir n.n

Este capi se lo dedico a: Natsuki, Caro0paz, Pechochale17 y a Cati.

Sus RW siempre me animan y me hacen seguir escribiendo con más ganas!!!

"Si a eso le llamas escribir ¬¬"

Espero que les guste este cap. n.n

"Oye! Te estoy hablando! ¬¬"

Aquí el cap. n.n

"me estas ignorando ¬¬"

Las quiero mucho!!!

"Está bien ignórame ¬¬"

n.n

-SCC no me pertenece- Dialogo.

-_SCC no me pertenece_- Pensamientos.

SCC no me pertenece- Narración.

*** Cambio de escena.

**Hermanos, Amigos, Magia y ¿Amor?**

Eriol iba de regreso a su habitación con dos soda en las manos, al entrar encuentra a Shaoran muy pensativo, sentado en uno de los sillones que adornaban su habitación.

-¿Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo?- pregunto Eriol arrojándole una soda y sentándose en otro sillón.

-No, más bien en la extraña charla que tuvieron Sakura y Tomoyo, cuando nos dirigíamos a la entrada de aeropuerto- responde Shaoran tomando la soda en el aire.

-¡Charla de chicas! ¡Que emoción!- dice Eriol en un tono afeminado -¡Por favor Shaoran! Dime ¿Que no es verdad?- dice en un tono normal.

-Idiota, lo raro de su charla era que evitaron decir algo, llamándolo "eso" y lo decían en un tono confidencial, como para que yo no escuchara- dice y luego le da un sorbo a su soda.

-De seguro no era algo importante, de ser así Sakura me lo hubiera contado.

Shaoran que miraba a Eriol, giro su cabeza tratando de que Eriol no se diera cuenta de que sabía algo más.

-¿Qué más dijeron?- pregunto Eriol, dándose cuenta de que su amigo ocultaba algo, después de casi toda una vida de ser amigos no era en vano.

Shaoran volvió a mirara a Eriol y soltó un suspiro resignado, el conocía a Eriol desde que tenían que tenia uso de razón y se conocían bien el uno al otro, si le mentía se daría cuenta, más que decirle todo lo que escucho no le quedaba.

-Lo que paso fue…

FLASHBACK

_-Hey Saku- susurro Tomoyo en tono confidencial para que Shaoran no escuchara._

_-¿Que?- pregunto Sakura en el mismo tono confidencial._

_-¿Le dirás a tu familia sobre eso?- pregunta la amatista._

_Sakura pone cara de suma preocupación, agacha la cabeza y piensa por un momento._

_-No lo sé, lo estuve pensando durante todo el vuelo, pero no lo sé ¿Tu qué dices que haga?- pregunta la esmeralda muy preocupada y con la esperanza de que su amiga le dé una idea._

_-Sinceramente… no lo sé, recuerda que yo no se lo dije a mi madre por miedo a como reaccione- respondió Tomoyo con tristeza._

_-Si, lo sé- dice Sakura mientras suelta un suspiro –me pone muy mal ocultarle algo a mi familia, en especial a Eriol._

_-Te entiendo, igual me pasa a mí con mi madre- responde Tomoyo._

_Ambas se quedan en silencio por unos segundos, mientras seguían de cerca a Shaoran._

_-¡Ya se!- susurra de nuevo Sakura -¿Qué tal si…?_

_-Aquí es donde debemos esperar a Eriol- Shaoran interrumpiendo a Sakura -de seguro que viene en camino- dijo girándose a ambas chicas que venían a unos pasos atrás de el._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Si es algo que no se anima a contarme me preocupa mucho- dijo Eriol con su mirada triste, preocupada y confundida–Sakura y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos y sacando las cosas de chicas, ella siempre me conto todo.

-De seguro no es nada grave- trato de anima Shaoran a Eriol.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero igual estoy preocupado por ellas.

-Recuerda que también está el tema del bolso.

-Si, Sakura y Tomoyo actuaron muy raras con respecto a ese bolso- Dice Eriol recordando el grito de ambas.

-Es verdad- dice Shaoran recordando lo mismo –Eriol ¿Tu hermana también posee…?

Shaoran no logro terminar su frase, porque en ese momento se escuchan dos gritos que retumban en toda la mansión Hiragizawa.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprenden de los gritos e inmediatamente se dirigen a la habitación de Sakura donde se encontraba ella y su amiga Tomoyo, al entrar vieron a Sakura y Tomoyo abrazadas y llorando desconsoladas.

-¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué lloran?- pregunto Eriol acercándose a ambas chicas.

-Cálmense, ya no lloren- les decía Shaoran acercándose también.

Luego que ambos jóvenes llegaran, Nadeshiko apareció agitada y preocupada junto a muchos sirvientes.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta acercándose a su hija y a Tomoyo.

-Mamá… es… que… que…este… no es… nuestro bolso- tartamudeaba Sakura entre sollozos.

-¿Era muy importante lo que traían dentro?- pregunta Eriol.

-Si- responde Tomoyo un poco mas calmada –Teníamos, nuestros teléfonos y… y… y- no termina su frase que empieza a llorar de nuevo junto a Sakura.

-tranquilas ¿Qué les parece si Eriol y yo las llevamos de nuevo al aeropuerto, para ver si encontramos su bolso?- pregunta Shaoran.

-¿Nos llevarían de verdad a buscarlo?- pregunta Sakura más calmada.

-Claro- volvió a responder Shaoran.

-Gracias, gracias- repetía una y otra vez Sakura mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Shaoran y este se sonrojaba.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Sakura y Tomoyo se calmaban, los cuatro salieron en el auto de Shaoran asía el aeropuerto.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al aeropuerto, apenas Shaoran estaciono, Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigieron a toda velocidad asía donde iban todos los bolsos y valijas perdidos, allí había una chica con cara de buena.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas señoritas?- dice dirigiéndose a Sakura y Tomoyo.

-¿Queremos saber si han dejado un bolso igual a este aquí?- Pregunta Sakura preocupada.

-Denme un momento y me fijo- respondió la empleada.

La empleada entro a un cuarto y luego de unos minutos volvió con un bolso igual al que Sakura tenía en sus manos.

-¿Puede ser este?_ pregunto dándole el bolso a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo lo abrió y vio su contenido, puso una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Si este es!- exclamo Tomoyo - ¡Realmente me le agradezco por encontrarlo!

-¡Muchas pero muchas gracias!- exclama Sakura y le entrega el otro bolso a la empleada- este no es nuestro, por favor guárdelo usted y entrégueselo a su dueño.

-Claro, ese es mi trabajo- la vendedora sonríe y toma el bolso.

Sakura y Tomoyo salen muy felices del aeropuerto y se dirigen asía el auto.

-¿Ya encontraron su bolso?- pregunta Eriol.

-¡Si aquí esta! ¡Mira!-exclama Sakura mostrando el bolso, pero sin mostrar su contenido.

-¿Y que hay dentro?- vuelve a preguntar Eriol.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miran y bajan la mirada.

-Nada- responde Sakura sin darle importancia.

Esta vez son Eriol y Shaoran los que se miran, Shaoran arranca y van de vuelta a la mansión Hiragizawa.

Luego de otros minutos, llegan y como antes ambas chicas se dirigen a la habitación de Sakura, pusieron el bolso en la cama para abrirlo y dejar…

***

Bien si alguien adivina que hay dentro del bolso, le regalo un FIC de la seria que quiera n.n y con la trama que quiera!!! SUERTE!!!

Pechochale17: Gracia por los ánimos!!! Me sirven de mucho!!!

Caro0paz: Diré eso en el próximo cap. A ambas cosas!!!

Cati: Obvio nunca más lindo que Shao!!! Emmmm… Sakura y Shaoran no ocultan nada... las que ocultan son Sakura y Tomoyo.

Natsuki: averígualo y con respecto a lo que me pediste, pues estoy intentando hacerlo lo más rápido posible…

Eso es toda!!!

P.D: SUERTE A TODOS!!! OJALA DESCUBRAN LO QUE HAY!!!

P.D.2: regálenle un RW a esta niña de 5 años atrapada en cuerpo de quinceañera XP

P.D.3: La p.d.2. Me está aburriendo.

P.D.4: Me gusta poner posdata X3

Cuídense mucho!!! Ciaoooo!!!


	5. Kero y Spi

Hola!!! Como andan???

Espero que estén bien!!!

Estoy más que feliz!!! Sus RW me hacen feliz *w*

"Esta chica corre por su casa como nena chiquita ¬¬"

Oye!!! Tu conciencia metiche ¬¬ eso nadie tenía que saberlo!!!

"soy mala ¬w¬"

¬¬… como decía, estoy muy feliz!!! Muchas personas estuvieron cerca, pero ninguna acertó correctamente D= pero la que respondió primero fue Caro0paz… ella ya lo sabe XD

Antes de empezar con la conti, quiero aclarar que abra unos cambios con respecto a los guardianes.

"O.O Y eso por qué? Ya vas a ver cambios?"

No sea metiche, cuando termine la historia lo explicare… Empezare con la conti antes de que mi amada, dulce (sarcasmo) y recién descubierta conciencia se vuelva a meter ¬¬

-SCC no me pertenece- Dialogo.

-_SCC no me pertenece_- Pensamientos.

SCC no me pertenece- Narración.

*** Cambio de escena.

***

**Hermanos, Amigos, Magia y ¿Amor?**

Luego de otros minutos, llegan y como antes ambas chicas se dirigen a la habitación de Sakura, pusieron el bolso en la cama para abrirlo y dejar salir a dos muñecos con alas.

Uno era pequeño, con ojos cafés, orejas redondas, prácticamente un osito de felpa amarillo con alas de ángel, solo que este no era un osito, era Kerberos el dios y guardián de las estrellas y su verdadera forma era la de un león amarillo, con ojos chocolate, alas de ángel más grandes, tenía un aro en su oreja derecha y una especie de armadura en su cabeza, parte de su cuello y en su pecho, en el centro de su pecho había un gran rubí.

El otro también era pequeño, de ojos azules, orejas en punta, casi como un gatito negro con alas de libélula, este tampoco era lo que aparentaba, el era Spinel Sun el dios y guardián de la noche, su forma original era la de una pantera negra, con ojos verdes, alas de mariposa más grandes, tenía un brazalete en su pata izquierda y en su pecho una mariposa verde que en su centro tenía una esmeralda.

-¡Sakura!- exclamo Kerberos y abrazo a su ama.

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamo Spinel sun y abrazo a su ama también.

Ambas chicas respondieron a su abrazos, luego del susto y creer que habían perdido a sus amiguitos voladores, estaban más que felices de verlos sanos y salvos.

-¿Por qué nos dejaron en el aeropuerto?- pregunto Spi, como le decía su ama.

-¡Es verdad!- acoto Kero, como le decía su ama -¡Nos dejaron allí olvidados!

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron tratando de encontrar una respuesta para sus guardianes y amigos.

-No los olvidamos apropósito, fue solo un error ¿Ustedes creen que seriamos capaces de dejarlos a sus suerte?- pregunta la amatista.

-Seriamos incapaces de dejarlos solitos- dice la esmeralda mientras toma a Kero en sus manos –lloramos mucho cuando creímos que los habíamos perdido para siempre- dice para luego abrazar a Kero muy dulce y cuidadosamente.

Tomoyo también toma a Spi en sus manos y lo abraza.

Sakura va a sentarse a uno de los sillones de su habitación con Kero aun en sus manos.

-Kero, tengo una pregunta muy importante- le dice Sakura.

Tomoyo toma asiento junto a su amiga y nota la expresión de tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Sakurita?- pregunta Kero notando lo mismo que Tomoyo en la mirada de Sakura.

-¿Puedo contarle a mi hermano sobre esto?- pregunta Sakura mirando a Kero.

Spi y Kero se miran por unos segundos y sueltan un suspiro.

-Sakurita tienes que entender, nosotros no sabemos si tú tienes magia por parte de tu madre o por parte de tu padre- dice Kero con tristeza.

-Supongamos que es por parte de tu padre, tu se lo cuentas a tu hermano, el se sorprende y actuara medio rarito ¿Cómo aras para explicarle todo?- pregunta Spi.

-¿Y si es por parte de mi madre y el ya posee magia?- Sakura baja la mirada –me siento fatal cuando le oculto algo a Eriol, el siempre estuvo a mi lado y lo sabe todo de mi… en caso de que la magia sea de parte de ese hombre se que Eriol lo entenderá muy bien. (**N.A:** Sakura le dice "hombre" al hombre que violo a su mamá, ya que para ella su único papa es Fujitaka)

-Está bien- responde Kero.

Tomoyo, Sakura y en especial Spi se sorprenden por la respuesta.

-¿Tu estás loco?- grita Spi -¿Qué aremos si no se lo tomo tan bien como dice Sakura?

-Yo creo que Eriol se lo tomara muy bien- dice Tomoyo.

Spi duda por unos segundos, luego suelta un suspiro.

-Está bien, si ustedes tres están de acuerdo, no me opondré- dice Spi algo frustrado.

Sakura abraza a ambos guardianes luego toma de la mano a Tomoyo y se dirige a la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Crees que esto está bien Kerberos?

-No lo sé, pero si a Sakura le hace feliz que su hermano lo sepa… Que así sea.

***

Al llegar del aeropuerto ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación de Eriol.

-Mi hermana de verdad actúa raro- dice Eriol sentándose en su cama.

-Si tú lo dices, recuerda que yo no la conozco tan bien como tu- contesta Shaoran, sentándose en un sillón.

-Ese bolso me está preocupando ¿Qué ocultaran en él?- pregunta Eriol.

-¿Un perro?- responde con una pregunta el ambarino.

Eriol lo mira con cara de WTF.

-¿Te parece que Sakura necesita ocultar un perro?- dijo haciendo una seña con sus manos que abracaba todo –Por favor Shaoran, mis padres son multimillonarios ¿Tu crees que no dejarían a Sakura tener un perro? Si ella se los pide la dejarían tener hasta un elefante.

-Bueno, no es para que te enojos, yo solo decía- dice mientras se encoje de hombros -¿Tal vez es dinero robado?

-Shaoran te acabo de decir que mis padres son multimillonarios- dice Eriol perdiendo su paciencia.

-Bien señor sabelotodo ¿Qué crees que pueda ser?- pregunta Shaoran.

-Ni la más mínima idea- dice y luego recuerda que antes de que su hermana y su amiga gritaran Shaoran le iba a preguntar algo -¿Qué ibas a preguntarme antes de que mi hermana y su amiga gritaran?

-¿He?- Shaoran hace memoria y recuerda –haaa claro, quiera saber ¿Tu hermana también posee magia?

Eriol baja la mirada y se encoje de hombros.

-Realmente no lo sé, tanto la familia de mi padre como la familia de mi madre la poseen, al igual que Touya y yo, pero como no sabemos nada del hombre ese, no sabríamos decir si Sakura posee o no magia- Eriol levanta la mirada y mira a Shaoran –Todos en mi familia esperan que no la tenga.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta el ambarino.

-Sakura en muy frágil, tanto en salud como en cuerpo, si llegara a poseer magia sería muy poco, ya que solo vendría de un lado sanguíneo y correría peligro su vida, como tú ya sabes.

-Si, si solo se tiene magia de un lado de la familia el cuerpo se debilita al tratar de equilibrarla y la persona puede morir- dice Shaoran recordando las tantas clases que su madre le obligaba a tomar.

En ese momento golpean la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Eriol.

-Soy yo Eriol y vengo con Tomoyo- respondió Sakura del otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasen.

Las jóvenes entraron.

-Eriol quiero hablar contigo- dice Sakura algo nerviosa.

-Claro Sakura dime- dice Eriol como si nada.

-Preferiría hablar contigo a solas, sin ofenderte Shaoran.

-No te preocupes- dice Shaoran y le dirige una sonrisa.

Sakura se sonroja levemente.

-Ven Eriol, vamos a hablar en la sala- dice Sakura –Tommy ¿Puedes esperarme en tu habitación o en la mía?

-Claro Saku- Tomoyo sonríe –no hay problema.

Sakura y Eriol se dirigen a la sala y toman asiento uno frente al otro.

-¿De qué quieres hablas Sakura?

-De lo que tenía en el bolso.

***

Por fin saben que hay en el bolso!!!

Como dije antes, nadie dijo que en el bolso estabas Kero y Spi… solo decían Kero D=

Pero la primera en responder fue Caro0paz (como ya dije XD)

Ya me dijo como es la historia que quiere!!! En la cual estoy trabajando.

La idea del perrito la saque de Sofiiia vn y la idea del dinero robado la saque de Elisa Li Kinomoto.

Ahora como siempre voy a responder los RW.

Zhikizzme: jajaja si no te apura tú te puedes tardar años!!!! Qué bueno que lo hayas leído n.n yo estoy esperando tus contis ¬¬

Sofiiia vn: jajaja tu idea del perrito me hizo reír mucho!!! Pero Eriol tiene razón, si Sakura lo pide la dejan tener hasta un elefante.

Cati: jajaja dos RW por falta de uno XD que bueno que te guste mi historia!!! Igual no importa, a mi eso me pasa a veces ¬¬

Pechochale17: sip, le está empezando a gustar!!! Y muchas gracias por tus ánimos, me animan XD

ESMERALDA SAKURA: si esta Kero, pero por desgracias no ganaste D:

ELIE: lo mismo que le dije a EZMERALDA SAKURA ):

Ifanycka: qué bueno que te guste!!! Y muchas gracias y igual para ti n.n

Sakura – Syaoran .ccs y trc: gracias!!! Eso nunca jajaja…por eso los puse como hermanos, el siempre la cuido y la trato muy bien, jajaja a Saku le gusta Shao desde peques, pero a Shao le empieza a gustar ahora!!! Que Saku sea el producto de una violación tiene un motivo (mas adelante se sabrá cual es XD)

1-No es el libro, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con las cartas Clow ni con las cartas Sakura.

2-Eran ambos, pero como pusiste "Kero o Spinel Sun" no vale D:

3-Si, la llave va con el libro, para ser más precisa, la llave se la da Kero cuando sale del libro.

Si está relacionado con la magia XD y con respecto a la salud de Saku… más adelante se hablara mas sobre eso y se descubrirá porque de que Sakura tenga esa enfermada, que no es una enfermedad ;P y no te preocupes, que yo amo la RW kilométricos!!!! Y gracias por poner la historia en favoritos!!!!

Elisa Li Kinomoto: qué bueno que te allá gustado!!! Y todos somos mal pensado XD por más que algunos digan lo contrario ¬¬

1-Los test de embarazos se tiran después de usarlos, aparte para que gritarían ambas por un test de embarazo???

2-Como dijo Eriol son multimillonarios, para que querría robar dinero???

3-Si está relacionado con la magia XD y más loca estoy yo… créeme cuando te digo que estoy loca XD

Tu RW me hizo reír mucho!!!

Natsuki: jajaja si dos veces termino igual!!!!

Y sigo respondiendo RW de Día de San Valentín!!!

Besdlyn. 7: Gracias!!! Y seguiré escribiendo siempre que pueda, ya que algo que amo hacer!!!!

Gracias a penelope- 20 por poner Día de San Valentín el favoritos!!!

Bien esos fueron todos los agradecimientos!!!

El miércoles publicare de nuevo!!!

"Eso es lo que dice Ahora ¬¬"

¬¬ Cállate!!! Quiero decirles que Kero en i Fic será el guardián de las Estrellas y Spi el de la Noche, eso también se sabrá mas adelante XD

"Al fin de cuentas no explicas nada ¬¬"

P.D: Besos y abrazos!!! Que les vaya bien en todo!!!

P.D.2: si quieren conto, regálenme un RW!!!

"Eso se llama soborno ¬_¬"

P.D.3: Tú no te metas ¬¬

CIAOOO!!!


	6. Mis amigas!

Holis!!! Como andan???

Tanto tiempo!!! De verdad me tarde más de lo que creí -.- pero la culpa es de la escuela ¬¬ de verdad deberían clausurar todas las escuelas del mundo.

"Así serias mas burra de lo que ya eres ¬¬"

¬¬ Ya se me asía raro que no anduvieras molestando.

"Es que tus lectoras me aman"

¬¬ Zeee claro. Las dejo con mi intento de Fic, por que recién acabo de recibir una amenaza de muerte y es verdad zhikizzme me amenazo!!!

-SCC no me pertenece- Dialogo.

-_SCC no me pertenece_- Pensamientos.

SCC no me pertenece- Narración.

*** Cambio de escena.

**Hermanos, Amigos, Magia y ¿Amor?**

Eriol se sorprende de que su hermana se lo fuera a contar.

-Hace como un año, estábamos paseando con Tomoyo en un centro comercial…

Sakura fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, ambos hermanos se quedaron callados viendo como Hiroko, una sirvienta de largo cabello negro y ojos de igual color iba a abrirla puerta.

-Hola- dijo Hiroko de una manera muy respetuosa -¿Qué desean?

-Hola- respondió una voz que resulto muy conocida para Sakura –queremos hablar con Sakura.

Al escuchar su nombre, esta fue asía la puerta y sonrió al reconocer a sus amigas.

-¡Chicas!- grito Sakura muy feliz viendo en la puerta a sus tres amigas.

Una tenía ojos marrones que eran cubiertos por unos anteojos y de cabello castaño oscuro, hasta los hombros y lacio. Su nombre Naoko Yanagisawa, una joven muy estudiosa a la que le encanta las historias de terror y escribir.

Otra también tenía su cabello hasta los hombros, solo que este era ondulado y de color rojizo que asía juego con sus hermosos ojos de igual color. Su nombre Rika Sasaki, muy simpática y tranquila, con dotes culinarios excelentes.

Y la ultima, tenía el cabello un poco más largo, solo que siempre lo llevaba recogido en trenzas o coletas, este era de color castaño claro y sus ojos eran marrones. Su nombre Chiharu Mihara, muy alegre y ocurrente.

Ellas tenían 15 años igual que Sakura y Tomoyo.

-¡Sakura!- gritaron las tres abrazando a Sakura.

Desde unos de los sillones un muy sorprendido Eriol miraba la escena.

_-¿Cómo se enteraron tan pronto de la llegada de Sakura?-_ se pregunto a si mismo Eriol.

-¡Vamos a mi habitación!- exclamo Sakura -que les quiero presentar a mi amiga- Dijo Sakura muy Feliz.

-¡Claro Saku!- Dijo Chiharu –nos morimos de ganas por conocer a la que ha cuidado de ti.

Las recién llegadas saludaron a Eriol y siguieron a Sakura asía se habitación.

***

Luego de que Sakura y Eriol salgan de la habitación, Tomoyo se dirigió a ver la de ella, ya que con el problema del bolso no ha podido.

Al entrar a su habitación se sorprendió mucho, esta era hermosa.

Las paredes eran de un hermoso color lila y el techo blanco, tenía un gran ventanal con cortinas blancas hasta el suelo, este daba a un hermoso balcón. También tenía dos puertas de madera. Una de ellas conducía al baño, con una gran tina y todo lo que debe de tener un baño, este estaba decorado de blanco y lila. La otra puerta conducía a un gran armario, donde ya estaba bien colocada toda su ropa. La habitación era muy amplia, tenía una cama matrimonial con dosal, esta tenía una colcha lila y sus cortinas eran de un tul trasparente para evitar el ingreso a los insectos, de cada lado de la cama había una mesita de noche y sobre estas un velador. En el centro de la habitación había tres sillones blancos, en medio de estos una mesita ratonera y frente a estos un gran televisor. La habitación de Eriol es igual, pero en vez de lila lleva diferentes tonos de azul y la de Sakura también es igual, solo que con diferentes tonos de rosa.

Definitivamente a Tomoyo le gustaba su habitación. Decidió darse un baño en lo que Sakura hablaba con su hermano.

Escogió su ropa que consistía en una remerita manga tres cuartos de color blanco, con la palabra "Ángel Gril" en plateada, un pantalón de jeans a la cadera y unas sandalias blancas.

Luego de unos minutos ya estaba bañada y cambiada, estaba por ir a la pieza de Sakura, donde estaban Kero y Spi.

Al salir de su habitación vio a su amiga dirigirse a ella con tres chicas más.

-¡Tommy!- exclamo Sakura feliz -¡Quiero presentarte a mis amigas!

Tomoyo dirigió su mirada asía las tres chicas que estaban detrás de Sakura y sonrió.

-Ella es Naoko Yanagisawa- dijo Sakura señalando a la de anteojos.

-Un gusto en conocerte- dijo Naoko.

-Igualmente- respondió Tomoyo con su sonrisa habitual.

-Ella Rika Sasaki- continúo la presentación Sakura.

-Encantada de conocerte- dijo Rika.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Y por último, pero no menos Chiharu Mihara- señalo a la de dos trenzas.

-Es un gusto conocerte…- Tomoyo no termino su frase, por el abrazo de la chica.

-¡Es una alegría conocer a la persona que cuido de nuestra Sakurita durante tanto tiempo!- exclamo Chiharu.

Sakura, Rika y Naoko miraban a Chiharu como si nada, claro después de 10 años de amistad estaban acostumbradas a las acciones de esta.

Tomoyo se sorprendió, pero de todos modos correspondió al abrazo.

-Vallamos a hablas a mi habitación- Dijo Sakura.

-Mejor vallamos a tomar el té al jardín- sugirió Tomoyo, sabiendo que sus amiguitos se encontraban en dicha habitación.

Sakura reacciono y sonrió nerviosa.

-¡Claro! Le pediré a Hiroko que lo sirva cerca de la piscina.

Mientras Sakura se dirigía a pedirle el té a Hiroko, los otras 4 chicas se dirigieron al jardín.

***

_-No puedo creerlo, aparecen sus amigas y se olvida de lo que me iba a decir-_ pensaba Eriol mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Al entrar ve a Shaoran acostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y los auriculares de su Ipod puestos.

Eriol podía escuchar desde la puerta la música.

_-Si este sigue escuchando música tan alto se quedara sordo-_ pensaba Eriol.

Luego de observarlo durante unos segundos una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en el rostro del níveo, se acerco poco a poco a Shaoran y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros…

-Ni se te ocurra Hiragizawa- dijo el oji-ámbar al tiempo que abría un ojo y observaba a Eriol con la mano cerca de su auricular.

Eriol se sorprendió, creía que su amigo no lo había visto y mucho menos escuchado.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- pregunto Eriol.

-Si serás idiota, sentí tu presencia y conociéndote como te conozco, sabía que algo intentarías hacerme- respondió sacándose los auriculares y apagando su Ipod.

Eriol suspiro y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué te dijo Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran.

Eriol gruño al recordar lo que paso.

-Nada, cuando estaba por decirme que tenía en ese bolso llegaron sus amigas y se fue con ellas- responde Eriol frustrado.

-¿Sus amigas?- pregunta el oji-ámbar.

-Si, Sakura tiene tres amigas aquí, ellas son parte del club de porristas, de seguro las conoces, son Naoko Yanagisawa, Rika Sasaki y Chiharu Mihara- conto el oji-zafiro.

-¿Ella son sus amigas?

-Si.

-¡Espera!- grito Shaoran - ¿Te refieres a la misma Chiharu que le gusta a Takashi?- Shaoran parecía alterado.

-Si, la misma- respondió tranquilamente Eriol.

-¿Tu eres idiota?- grito de nuevo Shaoran –dime, si tu conocías a la chica que le gusta a Takashi. ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? O ¿Por qué nunca los presentaste?

Eriol miro muy sorprendido, Shaoran tenía razón ¿Por qué nunca los presento?

-Espera deja de gritarme- dijo calmadamente Eriol –nunca hable más de lo necesario con Chiharu, solo hablo con ella cuando esta con mi hermana o cuando esta con Rika y Naoko, pero si hay otra chica que no sepa que Sakura es mi hermana nunca nos dirigimos la palabra.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Shaoran sin entender.

-Porque ella están en el club de porrista y son muy linda, si algún chico se entera que las conozco me empezaran a hacer preguntas sobre ellas y si alguna chica sebe que ellas me conoces también empezaran a hacerles preguntas a ella sobre mi y los 4 nos veremos acosado- Explico muy calmadamente Eriol.

-Tienes razón- dijo Shaoran resignado.

***

Bien eso es todo!!! Sé que es corto pero bueno que le vamos a hacer -.-

Mejor respondo los RW.

**Caro0paz**: bueno a mi también se me hace medio raro que sea el guardián de Tomoyo, por eso creo que cambiare algunas cosas de los capi anteriores, pero no ahorita ;P

**Cati**: jajaja te asustaste por nada ^^ con respecto a si subir tus historia te digo, que si te gustan a ti y al resto no, que se las aguanten, son tus historias y tú haces que pase lo que tú quieras, a mi me gustaría leer una de tus historias ^^ y yo también odio las mate, realmente espero que este año me valla mejor que el anterior.

**Pechochale17**: gracias por tus ánimos y aquí eta el capi 6!!! Espero que te guste!!!

**Natsuki**: gracias amiga!!!

Bien eso es todo!!!

Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, carta de suicidio, amenaza de muerte, tomatazos, demanda por todo lo que tengo, petición de cualquier tipo, recomendación para alguna clínica psiquiátrica, cita para ir con el psicólogo, duda, déjenlo como RW, menos lo de la demanda, eso tienen que déjenmelo como REVIEW y como mensaje personal para mí y para mi mejor amiga, abogada y beta, que es zhikizzme (^^ te acabo de nombrar abogada y beta!!!! Es la misma que me amenazo, de verdad lo hizo!!!!)

Y este capi va para vos zhikizzme.

Sin más que decir me despido!!!

Con amor Luz de Angel


	7. Chapter 7

-Hola!!! Como están???

-Bien decidí volver a publicar los sábados!!! Ya que mis horarios están un poco mas controlados, pero creo que no era todo las sábados, es más seguro que publique cada 15 días ^^

-"Tu definición de 15 días o la nuestra???"

-¬¬ Ti que te importa.

-"^^ Mucho ya que soy tu conciencia y debo de saberlo"

-Cállate quieres?

-"No"

-¬¬ como decía, empezare a

-"Casi lo olvido!!! Te mando muchos saludos Perla ^^"

-O.O Perla!!! Lo siento realmente perdón!!! Sé que te dije que publicaría antes, pero no fanfiction no me dejaba subir nada!!!

-"Es verdad u.u y tiene que ser verdad para que yo la defienda ^^"

-¬¬ Por favor perdóname!!!

-"-.- Mejor pon el capi"

-^^ De acuerdo, pero antes Perla este capi es para ti!!! Y también para ti zhikizzme, todos mis capis siempre van dedicados a ti hermanita del alma.

-"T^T Porque nunca me dedicas un capi a mi?"

-¬¬ Porque eres molesta.

-"Que mala, pero es verdad ¬w¬"

- Mejor les dejo es capi -.-

-SCC no me pertenece- Dialogo.

-_SCC no me pertenece_- Pensamientos.

SCC no me pertenece- Narración.

*** Cambio de escena.

**Hermanos, Amigos, Magia y ¿Amor?**

Asia un hermoso día para tomar té junto a la picana, justo como hacían Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko mientras hablaban de todo un poco.

-Dime Saku- llamo Naoko -¿Empezaras el mismo instituto que nosotras y tu hermano?

-¡Claro!- respondió entusiasmada -¡Y entrare al club de porristas junto a ustedes!

-Y tu Tomoyo, ¿Entraras al club de porristas?- pregunto Chiharu.

Sakura suspiro molesta y puso expresión de enfado.

-¡Esta chica!- dijo Sakura señalando acusadoramente a Tomoyo, la cual solo sonrió – ¡Se niega a formar parte de cualquier equipo deportivo!

Tomoyo sonrió mas, mientras Chiharu, Rika y Naoko la miraron extrañadas.

-Saku tal vez es porque es mala en deportes- Dijo Rika.

-¡Eso es lo peor de todo!- grita Sakura histérica -¡Ella es buena en deportes!

Las tres chicas miraron raro a Tomoyo.

-Es que lo trajes de mi antiguo instituto eran muy feo- se defendió Tomoyo.

Chiharu, Rika y Naoko la miraron con sorpresa como si no se esperaran esa respuesta. Mientras Sakura se pegaba en la frente con la palma de su mano y suspiraba.

-Crean o no, esa es su razón, a Tommy le encanta diseñar ropa y sabe que colores quedan bien juntos, para ella el verde manzana y el azul eléctrico quedan muy mal juntos, por eso no ha entrado al club de porristas de nuestra antigua escuela.

Tomoyo sonreía, mientras las otras tres la miraban sin créelo.

-Sin mencionar que no eran aerodinámicos-termino por decir la peli negra.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema- propuso Naoko -¿Ya tienen todo para comenzar mañana el instituto?

-No, queríamos ir hoy, ¿Nos acompañan?- Dice Sakura.

-¡Claro!- respondieron Chiharu, Rika y Naoko al uniso.

-¡Genial!- exclama Sakura muy feliz –le iré a decir a mi mamá y luego le pido a Hachiro que nos lleve.

-¡Bueno!- respondieron todas.

Mientras Sakura fue a avisarle a su madre, las otras cuatro siguieron hablan sobre todo un poco.

Luego de unos 45 minutos las cinco chicas se hallaban comprando los uniformas y demás cosas para el día siguiente.

-¿Qué les parece si comemos algo?- pregunto Tomoyo, a lo que la demás asintieron y fueron a comer a una cafetería.

Depuse de una tarde de compras las cinco chicas se separaron en dos grupos.

-Saku, siento que se nos olvido algo- dice Tomoyo pensativa, a lo que Sakura trata de recordar.

-¡Se nos olvidaron Kero y Spi!- grito Sakura muy preocupada.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo nos pudimos olvidar de ellos?

-No se- dice Sakura preocupada -¿Y si le compramos algo?

-¡Buena idea!- responde Tomoyo -¿Qué tal si le llevamos sus platillos favoritos?

-¡Claro! A Spi le podemos comprar bolas de calamar y a Kero cualquier cosa dulce.

Tomoyo rio ante el comentario de Sakura, era muy fácil comprarle comida a Kero, mientras fuera dulce.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a comprar los bocadillos para luego dirigirse a la mansión Hiragizawa.

-Que bueno que ya volvieron- dijo una sonriente Nadeshiko –las estábamos esperando para cenar, denle las bolsas a Ayane y a Hiroko, así podemos cenar ya.

-Bueno ma- Sakura y Tomoyo les entregaron las bolsas a ambas sirvientas -¿Las podrían dejas en la habitación de Tomoyo por favor?

-Claro señorita Sakura- respondió Ayane y se dirigió junto a Hiroko a la habitación de Tomoyo.

Estuvieron una cena muy tranquila, luego ambas chicas se excusaron con que mañana tendrían que madrugar al igual que Eriol.

Fueron a la habitación de Tomoyo Tomaron las bolsas y se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakura donde estaban los guardianes.

-¡Sakura!- grito Kero mientras se lanzaba a su ama.

-¡Tomoyo!- grito Spi mientras asía lo mismo que Kero.

-¿Por qué nos abandonaron toda la tarde?- pregunto Kero con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No los abandonamos- respondió Sakura –tuvimos que ir a comprar las cosas para mañana empezar el instituto.

-Les trajimos algo- dijo Tomoyo sacando una bandejita de una de las bolsas y abriéndola.

Sakura la imito. Los guardianes se acercaron y les brillaron los ojito cuando vieron el contenido.

-¡Bolas de calamar!- exclama Spi tomando la bandejita y dirigiéndose a la mesita que está en medio de los sillones.

-¡Selva negra!- Exclama Kero y se dirige al mismo lugar que Spi con su añorado pastel.

Sakura y Tomoyo sonríen mientras ven a sus guardianes.

-Tommy, ¿Hoy quieres dormir aquí conmigo?- pregunta Sakura.

-¡Claro Saku!- responde Tomoyo con una sonrisa –pero antes voy a tomar un baño, luego vuelvo.

-Claro yo también tomare uno- Sakura mira a los guardianes devorar sus platillos -¿Dejas a Spi aquí?

-Si no te molesta sí.

-¡Claro que no!, ahora ve a bañarte.

Tomoyo se dirige a su habitación y toma un baño, luego del baño se pone un pijama, que consistía en un short negro y una remera larga de color azul y mangas cortas.

Por su parte Sakura también tomo un baño y se puso un pijama, esta consistía en un short un poco más largo que el de Tomoyo y en una remera de tiritas de color verde.

Cuando Sakura salió del baño ya vestida vio a los guardianes profundamente dormidos y a las bandejas limpias. Los iba a tomar para llevarlos a la cama escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Sakura en un tomo nervioso.

-Eriol- escucho la voz de su hermano del otro lado.

-Espera un momento Eriol estoy terminando de vestirme- mintió ya que los guardianes estaban a la vista –Kero, Spi –susurro- despierte.

-¿Qué sucede Sakurita?- pregunto Kero despertando.

-Escóndanse en el armario, que mi hermano está en la puerta.

Los dos guardianes se exaltaron y volaron al armario. Cuando estuvo segura de que allí Eriol no los vería Sakura fue a abrir.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar Eriol, es que me estaba vistiendo- dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-No importa- Eriol noto que su hermana estaba muy nerviosa -¿Te sucede algo?

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Sakura tratando de calmarse.

-Es que te noto nerviosa.

-No me pasa nada- Respondió un poco más calmada –Dime, ¿Qué sucede Eriol?

-Venia a que me contaras lo que me ibas a decir hoy, antes de que llegaran tus amigas.

-¿Solo eso?

-Si, solo eso.

-Pues veras…

Y como antes Sakura fue interrumpida, solo que esta vez fue por Tomoyo que entraba a la habitación.

-Lo siento, no los quise interrumpir- se disculpo Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes Tommy, Eriol solo me vino a dar la buenas noche- Sakura le sonríe a su hermano –mañana te cuento Eriol.

Eriol suspiro resignado y se acomodo los anteojos.

-Está bien- responde resignado –hasta mañana Sakura- Dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermana- hasta mañana Tomoyo- Dice mientras hace lo mismo con la nívea y esta se sonroja un poco.

-Hasta mañana Eriol que descanses- Dijo Tomoyo sonrojada.

-¡Hasta mañana hermano!- Sakura lo mira y piensa durante un momento -¿Mañana nos llevarías al instituto?- pregunta poniendo ojitos de cachorro mojado.

-De acuerdo, pero levántate temprano que no quiero llegar tarde- con esas palabras Eriol sale de la habitación de su hermana.

Tomoyo ríe ante el comentario de Eriol y Sakura la mira molesta.

-No te rías que no es gracioso- Dice Sakura.

-Si lo es Sakurita, recuerdo que en la casa de Tomoyo siempre tenía que gritar mucho para despertarte- dice Kero saliendo del armario junto a Spi.

-Sera mejor que nos durmamos- dice Tomoyo mirando un reloj –mañana debemos de levantarnos temprano o sino Eriol nos dejara.

-Tienes razón Tommy vallamos a dormir- Dice Sakura mientras apaga la luz y Tomoyo prende una de las lámparas.

Ambas se acostaron en la gran cama de Sakura y cada guardián se acostó sobre la cabeza de su ama.

-Hasta mañana Kero, hasta mañana Spi, hasta mañana Tommy - dijo Sakura.

-Hasta mañana Spi, hasta mañana Kero, hasta mañana Saku- dijo Tomoyo.

-Hasta mañana Tommy, Hasta mañana Saku, hasta mañana Kero- dijo Spi.

-Hasta mañana Saku, hasta mañana Tommy, hasta mañana Spi- dijo Kero.

No paso ni un minuto cuando los cuatro se durmieron.

Al otro día Tomoyo se despertó temprano, fue al baño a ponerse su nuevo uniforme que era bastante elegante, constaba de una blusa de mangas largas, con el escudo en el lado izquierdo, y medias blancas, la falda era tableada y negra, y un suéter azul celeste, llevaba también el escudo era rojo, con las iniciales IT en dorado.

Tomoyo se vio al espejo y sonrió, sale del baño y se dirige a despertar a Sakura.

Se acerco a ella y la movió suavemente tratando de despertarla.

-Saku levántate que ya es tarde son las 7 y 30- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que son las 7 y 30?- grita Sakura al tiempo que se para de la cama y corre al baño a ponerse su uniforme.

Luego de 5 minutos sale y mira el reloj.

-¡Tomoyo!- grita Sakura al darse cuenta que eran las 7 en punto.

-Lo ciento Saku, pero si no decía eso tú no te despiertas.

Sakura gruño molesta mientras miraba a Tomoyo sonreír.

-Sera mejor que le digamos a Kero y Spi que anden con cuidado, no queremos que los vean o, ¿Si?- sugiere Tomoyo viendo a los dos guardianes dormir plácidamente.

-Tienes Razón- Sakura se acerca a la cama y toca a Kero con cuidado intentando despertarlo - Kero, Kero despierta un momento.

-¿Qué sucede Sakurita?- Pregunta el guardián del las estrellas algo somnoliento mientras frota uno de sus ojito.

-Tomoyo y yo debemos de irnos al instituto, por lo tanto se quedaran solos, por favor no salgan de mi habitación- rego Sakura.

-Desacuerdo- Dijo Kero durmiéndose de nuevo –que tengan un buen día- dijo para luego dormirse.

-Me parece que tiene sueño- dijo Tomoyo soltando una carcajada.

-Si- Sakura vio el reloj de nuevo – será mejor que vejemos a desayunar o se hará tarde.

Tomoyo asintió y ambas jóvenes se dirigieron asía el comedor.

Allí solo se encontraba Eriol tomando su desayuno, vestido con el uniforme, que era igual al de las chicas solo que en vez de una falda llevaba un pantalón.

-¡Buenos días hermanito!- grito Sakura al tiempo que corría a abrazaba a su hermano por la espalda y le depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Eriol se atraganto con un pastelillo por el susto que su hermana le causo.

-Buenos días Sakura- dijo Eriol en un tono de regaño.

Sakura sonríe radiantemente mientras toma asiento junto a su hermano.

Tomoyo sonrió ante tal escena y tomo asiento frente a Eriol.

-Buenos días Eriol- saludo Tomoyo muy formalmente.

-Buenos días Tomoyo- Eriol la miro y sonrió, aun no entendía como alguien tan tranquila como Tomoyo era amiga de una chica tan imperativa como Sakura.

Los tres tomaron su desayuno mientras hablaban. A las 7 y 30 salieron asía la escuela en el auto de Eriol, luego de 10 minutos llegaron y en el aparcamiento vieron a Shaoran saliendo de su auto.

-¡Hey!- grito Eriol -¡Shaoran por aquí!- gritaba mientras movía su mano.

Sakura y Tomoyo miraron asía donde miraba Eriol y vieron a Shaoran con el uniforme del instituto.

-Buenos días- saludo Shaoran al tiempo que llegaba junto a Eriol.

-Buenos días- saludaron Sakura y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo, ambas con una sonrisa.

Shaoran les devolvió la sonrisa y al ver que a ambas jóvenes les quedaba muy bien el uniforme, pensó que ya era hora de comenzar a molestar a Eriol con su hermanita.

-Sakura te queda muy bien el uniforme- dijo normalmente.

Sakura se sonrojo y Eriol miro asesinamente a Shaoran.

-Si, si- respondió Eriol –ambas se ven bien, ya no moleste Shaoran-dijo molesto- será mejor que las lleve a la oficina del director, así les dan sus horarios y les designan un salón.

Shaoran rio, le encantaba molestar a Eriol, ya que siempre era Eriol quien lo molestaba.

-Eriol tiene razón, vemos a buscar nuestros horarios o se hará muy tarde- dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura asintió.

-Eriol ustedes vallan a delante que quiero hablar algo con Tommy.

-De acuerdo- dijo Eriol y empezó a caminar junto a Shaoran.

Cuando Sakura y Tomoyo vieron que los chicos se alejaron un poco comenzaron a caminar.

-Estoy preocupada Tommy- Sakura miraba el piso mientras caminaba.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tomoyo que volteo a ver a su amiga.

-Ayer no le pude contar a Eriol sobre Kero y Spi, anoche cuando fue a mi habitación era para que le contara, pero tu justo llegaste, estoy preocupada porque no sé como reaccionara Eriol.

-Tranquila Saku- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo –recuerda que Eriol es tu hermano y de seguro te entenderá- aconsejo a su amiga -si quieres mañana te ayudo a contárselo.

-¿Arias eso por mi Tommy?- Sakura miro a su amiga esperanzada.

-¡Claro!

Como ambas chicas iban tan mentidas en su conversación no se percataban de las miradas de curiosidad que les dirigían todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo.

De repente Tomoyo sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura, la alejaba de su amiga y la apegaba a un extraño y desconocido cuerpo.

-¿Pero qué haces?- grito Tomoyo al ver que era un chico de ojos verde oliva y cabello rubio quien la tenía entre sus brazos.

Eriol y Shaoran voltearon al escuchar el grito de Tomoyo. A Eriol lo invadió una furia inexplicable, mientras que Shaoran mira la escena sorprendido.

Sakura intentaba hacer que ese pervertido saltara a su amiga pero este ni caso.

-Suéltala- dijo Eriol acercándose.

-¿Quién me obliga?- pregunta el de cabello rubio aun con Tomoyo entre sus brazos.

-Yo- responde Eriol amenazadoramente –Déjala o te las veras conmigo.

-Como tú quieras Hiragizawa- responde el rubio soltando a Tomoyo quien fue junto a su amigo, mientras el rubio se lanzaba sobre Eriol para pegarle un puñetazo.

En un rápido movimiento Eriol toma el puño del chico y ejerce presión haciendo que el rubio retroceda un poco. Eriol cambia la posición de la mano y se la hace abrir para ejercer más presión y hacer que el rubio se arrodillara.

-Escucha bien Arata, porque no pienso repetirlo, aléjate de ellas dos o te ira realmente mal- dijo Eriol soltando la mano del chico.

El rubio se quedo arrodillado y entras se sostenía la mano.

Shaoran estaba junto a Sakura y Tomoyo las cuales estaban realmente asustadas.

-¿Estas bien Tomoyo?- pregunto Eriol llegando junto a los tres.

-Si- dijo Tomoyo que aun estaba abrazada a Sakura.

-Eriol creí que este instituto era de los mejores- dijo Sakura.

-Lo es Sakura, solo que Arata se cree con el derecho de hacer lo que quiera- respondió Shaoran –se cree que por ser el futuro heredero de una gran empresa puede hacer lo que se le plazca.

-¡Que idiota!- declaro Sakura- Eriol y yo también somos herederos de 3 empresas diferentes y 2 compañías, Tomoyo también es Heredera de la de una fabrica y de una empresa y por lo que he escuchado la familia Li posee un gran imperio, pero ninguno de los 4 nos creemos la gran cosa, ¡Ese chico es un gran idiota!- Sakura se escuchaba muy molesta.

-Tranquila Saku, déjalo solo es un idiota sin remedio mejor vamos a la dirección- aconsejo Tomoyo.

***

Bien hasta aquí llego el capi ^^ es que me debo de ir, pero en cuanto pueda comienzo la conti.

**Pechochale17:** Gracias por tus ánimos ^^ qué bueno que te guste mi historia y de seguro la continuare!!! Ya que odio a la gente que empieza una historia y jamás la termina ¬¬ para mí son lo peor de lo peor. Suerte en todo Ciaoooo!!!

**Cati:** Que cosa, tienes cuenta y tus RW me llegan como anonima (I) pero yo te digo Cati ^^ jaja. Era de esperar que tus historias tengan buenos comentarios ^^ y si llegas a tener alguno malo no te preocupes, recuerda que los comentarios son para que el autor mejore ^^ y nunca son mal intencionada… bueno puede que alguna si lo sea -.- pero esas ignóralas jaja. Te deseo suerte con tus historias y con todo lo demás.

**TsUbaSa_ResErVoiiR:** gracias por tu comentario ^^ y sé que el otro capi fue muy corto, por eso este es más largo ^^ espero que te guste!!! Ciaoooo.

**Perla:** Que bueno que te guste como escribo ^^ yo creo que aun tengo que mejorar mucho -.- recuerda que Fanfiction borra las direcciones de correo y las pág. web, las tienes que escribir con espacios si no se borraran -.-

Eso es todo!!! Una cosa más Cati y Perla me gustaría que me dieran una descripción de ustedes, espero que no sea mucha molestia y no se preocupen que no soy una sicópata, estoy loca pero no para tanto XD

Casi lo olvido, no soy bueno escritora y pongo mucho dialogo y poca narración, pero por favor tengan paciencia tratare de mejorar lo promete ^^

Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, carta de suicidio, amenaza de muerte, tomatazos, demanda por todo lo que tengo, petición de cualquier tipo, recomendación para alguna clínica psiquiátrica, cita para ir con el psicólogo, duda, déjenlo como RW, menos lo de la demanda, eso tienen que déjenmelo como RW y como mensaje personal para mí y para mi mejor amiga, abogada y beta, que es zhikizzme.

Besos y abrazos a todos/as!!!

Las kiero y los kiero!!!

Espero que tengan un lindo día!!!

Ciaoooo!!!


End file.
